Revenge
by Hachibukai
Summary: The first time she did it, she was forced. The next time, he couldn't tell. LawxNami!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm back after four years with a Law/Nami fic! I've finally gained enough courage to write one. Goodness! Can you believe it took me this long? Lol. Anyhow, just want to let you know this is my first OP fic, English is my second language and constructive criticisms are always welcome because I'm posting this at 3AM my time so I wasn't able to proof read it. This is a mature fic, not very detailed but still there's the idea. I was inspired to write this when I watched the filler arc after Punk Hazard – I'm not really up to date with watching the anime, I'm more into reading the manga so some filler arcs I missed. Credits to the owner of the cover photo too.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. All awesomeness belongs to the great Oda-sensei. I love ya sir!

* * *

 **REVENGE**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Never in Trafalgar Law's whole life had he imagined he would ever see himself in such a shameful _condition_. It wasn't really that bad. In fact, if _she_ was doing _this_ because he was just awfully irresistible that she couldn't help but fall for him and not against her will, what normal man could ever refuse such enticing offer?

For apparently, the straw hat navigator had caused herself some trouble and he was dragged along with it.

Earlier that day, their ship encountered an abandoned boat loaded with bellies, jewels and treasure maps. The straw hat navigator's reaction to this did not disappoint him the slightest as she blissfully created her own world while she secured all the treasures.

As he predicted, she would be greedy for more having a map at hand.

But Law did not expect that he would be part of her scheme. She didn't bother to sugar coat her words and told him frankly that she needed his ability for her idea to be successful. Of course, he declined not just once but a hundred times yet she was unfazed. She insisted the plan should soon commence because they would be dropping the anchor down for the night on the exact island stated in the treasure map she was irritatingly showing him (being the ship's navigator sure has it perks).

For the nth time, his refusal was received by deaf ears. So much for thinking that Nami was one of the sanest amongst her crew.

"For the last time, Nami-ya, I don't intend to use my stamina on petty things." Law growled, now _very_ annoyed. Her determination to convince him didn't even falter at this.

"Just help me this once and never again, Torao-kun!"

That sounded like a good deal. If with _never_ again she meant that she wouldn't bother him any time in the future just to fulfill her hunger for treasures. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to fall for her trap. She must have been really spoiled by her crew mates to be this persistent. He recalled how Luffy responded to her quirks back at Punk Hazard, claiming they needed to save the children. Well, even he had believed her demand was fairly reasonable though.

When he agreed, she excitedly laid out her plan. His only participation was to scan the place and transport the treasures into their ship as she snuck their selves in the temple. And if something went awry, they would send a signal to the other crew members for help. The island, however, gave an eerie feeling just by looking at it.

If these were normal days, Nami wouldn't dare step out of the ship but with a treasure map on hand, it strangely provided her an intense boost of courage and determination. She ordered Zoro and Sanji to place a stack of boulders in the lower deck once the ship was docked at the most secluded part of the island.

Law ignored the nagging feeling inside of him. It wasn't like he was nervous, it was more like something terrible was bound to happen when one trust a _treasure map_ that literally came too easy.

The road to the temple was too calm, everything seemed to be going according to plan. The residents were wary of the new faces but that was to be anticipated. Once they reached the location, he was shocked to find a seemingly abandoned temple in the middle of a graveyard. He felt Nami clung into his arms, her courage now wavering but she still proceeded.

"The quicker we get it, the better. No time to waste." She exclaimed, obviously trying hard to push away the slight feeling of fear creeping in her veins.

Law's lips curled into a smirk, agreeing to finish the job as soon as possible.

As they explored the temple, the map had lead them to an extravagant room underground with no treasures in sight. Law rolled his eyes as Nami lighted a candle and examined the map once again.

"I must have done some mistakes interpreting this." She spoke almost inaudibly as she flip the sheet, eyes squinting and trying to figure out what went amiss.

As Law ran out of patience, he snatched the map from the orange haired girl and studied it himself. He was least surprised that Nami didn't do anything but instead lighted another candle with her heat egg and scanned the room.

It was then he realized, there was another presence in there.

"Nami-ya." And everything went black.

The last he heard was a melodic tune coming from somewhere.

And when he woke up, his hands were already secured up over his head with sea stone cuffs. Unlike the first they entered, the room was now brighter. Several candles were lighted around. His memory was still fuzzy but as soon as he recalled the reason why he was in such a God-forsaken place, he instantly searched for the troublesome woman – only to find her sitting near the door, a shadowy figure behind brushing her orange locks. He also noticed that she was now wearing a different outfit, a silken yukata to be exact.

"Nami-ya!" he called out but she didn't acknowledge him. Instead it was the shadowy figure who turned its head.

"Oh, he's awake now." A familiar voice announced, forcing his brain to remember to whom it belong. The navigator remained still.

"Oi, Nami-ya! Are you alright?" he asked, concern dripping through his words. He tried to shake his hands but felt weak every time he moved. He figured it must be due to the sea stone restraints over his body. He could hear the humming of a melody echoing around the room. Straining his ears, he realized the source of the sound came from the tiny music box. It looked creepy in his eyes.

"Alright Cat Thief, it's _time_! Go sit beside Trafalgar Law." he heard the voice utter once more as it pushed Nami to stand.

He was so confused to be honest. Nami was acting weird as she closed the distance in between them. Realization dawned upon him as he took notice of a green collar around Nami's neck.

"Breed," he hissed in anger.

"Torao-kun, help me. I can't control my body."

It was a painful whisper. He knew exactly what the collar was capable of doing. He had been there and so was Luffy. He would make sure he'll teach this Breed guy the right lesson this time. The guy was lucky it was Luffy who had beaten him up days ago, too bad he chose to mess with him today.

The shadowy figure stepped forward. It was Breed, indeed. But even before he could advise Nami to cover her ears, the guy was too fast to lay out his horrifying order to his new pet.

"Make love with Trafalgar Law, cat thief Nami. Pleasure him. Devour his soul. Spoil yourself with his seeds. Make him feel guilty for being powerless to protect you and your dreams–"

"Cover your ears, Nami-ya!"

His warning came out too late! It was obvious Breed did not mind the interruption as a resounding laughter echoed all over the room. "This maybe my _last_ command, so enjoy it smart ass!"

Once again, fits of his disgusting laughter erupted as he heard the door clicked shut. Anger flared up inside him, fist balling tightly.

 _You will pay for this with your life, Breed._

"I'll fucking kill him!" Nami spat in fury while taking the obi off her waist.

"W-wha–" Well, Breed could wait alright. Law's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he watched Nami's involuntary stripping.

"Stupid Torao, don't fucking look at me!" the straw hat navigator yelled angrily, her eyes turning red and fangs growing out of her mouth.

Did the idiot Breed really think he could break this woman's will?

He immediately turned his head away, a twisted smirk escaping his lips. "Do something about my handcuffs, Nami-ya. You won't snap out of it if no one gets to beat up that bastard."

"I can't." she retorted, gritting her teeth in frustration. "My body is moving on its own."

He released a heavy sigh. They were seriously in deep shit now. Just then, he felt her hand roam over his chest. On impulse, his sight traveled from her hand going up to her flustered face and lo and behold, she was now fully naked before him.

He gasped as his eyes explored every part of her body.

"I said, don't look you idiot! I'm charging you 500,000,000 belli!" Nami cried as she climbed at the bed and hovered on top of him, pinning him down on his waste with legs sprawled apart.

 _Oh shit!_

"And another fucking 500,000,000 for this!"

Law almost gagged. It was not like he wanted this to happen. He was used to Nami showing skin but seeing her entirely exposed stirred a different kind of sensation within him. He closed his eyes, he had to concentrate. He needed to take his mind off the pleasure and focus on thinking of _maybe_ annoying people like Luffy.

Or maybe not.

He felt her hand crawl along his inner thigh, sending chills over his whole body. If this keeps up, there will be no helping it. And what the hell is this situation anyway? If one would look at it on the bigger picture, he was definitely being raped.

And what is more _humiliating_ than the notorious Heart Pirate's Captain being sexually assaulted by the Straw hat's Navigator? Well, to some it maybe a dream come true but not to him. He did not care about his reputation one bit but his pride as a man would never allow it. If she really wants it, he will take control!

Too bad though, she was just being forced at the moment.

He wriggled his legs in an attempt to stop her from touching _that_. "Don't fucking touch me there, Nami-ya!" the Heart Captain groaned as he opened his eyes only to regret doing so because she was looking so freaking hot on top of him, her face flushed as she panted softly and her bouncy breast now pressed against his chest.

"It's not like I know what I'm doing, at least try to resist me." She cried as she buried her face on the side of his neck, licking it upward, he could seriously feel her breath fanning against his skin it was giving him goosebumps. "You can move your legs, right? Kick me."

 _Kick you?_

He felt her lick his ear lobe, she bit his ear hard earning a muffled gasped from him.

"You don't understand, Nami-ya. You're taking every ounce of self-control I have every time you do things like this." He was beginning to get aroused and he knew that was not a good sign. "Unlock my cuffs and this will not progress any further." He wheezed, every breath he took felt heavy for some reason.

She pushed herself up and he saw how her breast bounced so impeccably that he almost wondered how it would feel like to fondle and suck them. Great, he was now on the verge of nose bleeding, damn it.

 _This is the greatest torture, I tell you._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt her spread open his coat with one hand and unzip his pants with the other.

"You now owe me 1,500,000,000 belli for making me look at this and… uh, I should raise that to 2,000,000,000 now." Nami animatedly sobbed, "This is my first time!"

To say he was flabbergasted with her revelation was an understatement, all the more reason why _this_ should never happen. "Then, get a hold of yourself Nami-ya! You don't deserve this kind of first time!"

Truth be told, being a pirate is no joke particularly for a woman like her. Who would have ever thought she could manage to keep her dignity intact all these years? She was one of the weakest in her crew, the very reason why she was always targeted by abductors. He knew that much about her at least. Aside from that, she belonged to a crew where majority were men and she was a natural seductress. She could easily wrap her fingers around any man who dares to stand her way.

"I'm tired resisting, Torao." She muffled quietly as he felt her fingers stroke his already hardened shaft.

He felt all the heat from his body rise up to his face at the contact. "Nami-ya," he tried to regulate his breathing but to no avail, he continued, "I don't want to spoil you."

"That is what that ass hole sought to do," she growled and then a softer expression overtook her features, "But don't think you're spoiling me. Sooner or later, I'll be doing these kinds of things with someone – after I fulfill my dream and my Captain's dream. While I was watching you in your sleep, he already told me what I am to do with you… but when I think about it, it's not that bad that it was _you_ , I'm actually a bit grateful it was you. So, if ever my unskillfulness bothers you… you can kick me off." She grinned as she started to pump him with her lithe fingers, "I won't charge you for hurting me. Just for now."

Law blinked, he could not believe she was saying such things while she was extracting something from him. "You are making this very difficult for me, you know."

True to her words, she had been pumping him real hard it started to get painful. To hell with pain! He was at the mercy of the most beautiful navigator he had ever known and she had just given him the honor to be her first. Even though it could have been better if he was in control, he would not complain about their situation now.

The next thing he knew, Nami had been licking the tip of his shaft and fully taking him in the mouth. He winced as her teeth stung on his skin.

She did not have any idea how to do it right.

"My, I'm choking." She coughed, eyes watery as she looked up at him.

He bit his lower lip as he took in the view of her. She was too hot and dirty, fuck self-control! When she took him in once more, he moaned as he felt her tongue flick and twirl around his sensitive part and the rough scrapping of her teeth against his skin only intensified the excitement. He pondered if he had a side of being a masochist? He jerked his hips and clenched his jaw.

And at the verge of him coming, she got off to cough only to have his cum squirt all over her chest, some to her jaw and his abdomen.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Nami-ya." A smirk curled unto his lips as he tried to catch his breath.

"You," she squinted, sending a menacing aura. "You messy piece of shit!"

"What?" he mocked, "You'd rather have them on your mouth?"

And it must have been the worst thing he said all day as she licked his cum splattered all over his abdomen and hovered above him, only to kiss him and have him taste his own seed.

 _Damn._

The kiss started with a clumsy smack on the lips then a lick at his lower lip and finally shoving her tongue inside his mouth. It was funny and awkward; he wanted to laugh but a low chuckle instead escaped his lips as he took control of the situation. At this point in time, he was already carried away that he failed to notice how she was guiding his stick to something wet and soft.

She broke the kiss. "Fucking pay me all your life here, I can't charge you enough to compensate that you took all my firsts!" She snarled, waterworks threatening to leak on her eyes.

And as realization dawned upon him, he once again struggled to move his legs, "Are you sure about this, Nami-ya? I mean," he gasped. "Is it really okay?"

Nami only answered with a firm nod as she slid herself all too slowly. "Let's get this over with!"

With one hasty movement, she took him in and collapsed atop of him, her cheeks on his chest. Law knew she was struggling but until she had finished what she was supposed to do, she would never snap out of that order.

"Don't do it so suddenly, Nami-ya." He directed with a low voice – one he had hoped could soothe her. He couldn't even comfort her. It was so pathetic.

"It hurts!" she cried vigorously, it almost looked funny. "Your descendants now owe me their lives too, stupid, stupid Torao!"

And again, with eyes full of determination, Nami slid herself again. This time, she took her time, she took her own pace and her tightness was not helping him in trying to console the navigator. Her loud moans arousing him even more.

He had always respected the Straw hat women as if they were his own crew. Because of this, Law had never thought a day like this would ever happen. He never cared to admit it but he had always been interested with the allied crew's navigator. She was beautiful, smart and loyal. She was not as strong as the others, it made him want to look after her. She was mature but knew exactly when to have fun. Nami was someone he wanted to be in his crew but unfortunately, she was already taken by his valued rival.

It can't be helped, right? The best ones are always taken.

If he had met her before Luffy did, would Nami join his crew instead?

"Torao-kun, I feel like I'm about to pee but this isn't the right time right?"

"P-pee?" Law grunted as the overwhelming feeling came upon him.

With one final thrust, his hips jolted upwards as she screamed, they both came together. She fell on top of him, exhausted. "Sorry for peeing on you."

Law laughed, "That's no pee, Nami-ya."

"Is that how you feel too?"

"Maybe."

After a few seconds, she stood up and went around the room. When she found a pin in the dresser, she immediately went to unlock Law's cuffs. In haste, she forgot to at least cover herself first.

Once freed, it took him every ounce of self-control not to hop onto her for another round. Instead, he picked her yukata and handed it to her. It amused him how she could still be embarrassed being naked when actually, she had _raped_ him. They both dressed up and ran out to find Breed. He instructed her to wear an ear plug.

"I'm sorry, Nami-ya."

She answered him with muffled sobs.

As they stepped out of the temple, it was almost dawn. There, standing in the middle of the graveyard, was Breed. A vicious smile traced his lips as he spoke, "That is my revenge, Trafalgar Law."

 _What the fuck._

In a swift motion, a big round sphere appeared around them.

"Mes,"

Even before he could crush the beating heart in his hand, Nami snatched it away from him. A bit shocked, he watched her as she crushed it with her foot, immeasurable anger flaming in her brown orbs.

"She will never be the same again. That is my revenge to you and to mister Straw hat."

Those were Breed's last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again guys! I'm happy to be back! Big thanks to those who followed, faved and reviewed. Review responses are posted at the end of each chapter. I will do some changes with the summary but it's still the same story. Just bolder. Lol! Once again, English is my second language and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Please tell me your thoughts! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Credits to the greatest mangaka ever – Oda senpai!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

When Law thought Nami was ready to leave after asking him to tear Breed's lifeless body from limb to limb while she threw up, he immediately scanned the place for treasures, all these to lighten up the atmosphere. He was kind of lucky to get some stack of golden bars hidden beneath the temple's altar, just above the underground room they were in hours ago.

In all honesty, he didn't know how to deal with the straw hat navigator after all that happened. She was trying hard to act oblivious but he could literally see through her discomfort.

Once the bars of gold came into Nami's sight, the air of awkwardness between them was temporarily released.

"At least we won't be going back empty-handed. I told you these treasure maps are legit." She yapped as she jumped merrily around the treasure. "If you have done that ability of yours earlier, you could have spared us from the trouble we've been through. Stingy Torao."

Guilt overflowed through his veins. Well, he couldn't argue with that. It's not that he was being stingy, it's just that he wanted to save his stamina for any unexpected events that might occur, but it hit him so hard that even though he did all that he could not do anything to protect Nami at all.

"I'm so –"

"If that is an apology, I don't want to hear another from you, Torao-kun." Nami vehemently interjected, her tone too serious. "It was my fault to begin with. And it's embarrassing to admit this, but I forced _this_ on you." She let out a light chuckle as she continued, "I can't even bring myself to ask you to forgive me." Nami's face was now bright red, steam blowing out of her ears.

He truly meant to express his regrets but hearing Nami convey her honest feelings, he couldn't help but feel more ill at ease.

Law guessed this was what Breed wanted him to feel exactly. He wondered what the pettopetto-no-mi user meant by his last dying words. It sounded poignant, haunting and disturbing that he even welcomed his death with open arms.

"Well, you need not to apologize." Law dotted back, crossing his arms against his chest. Nami's head tilted to the side. "The sun is rising soon, we have to get back to the ship."

The orange haired woman flashed a look of disappointment but as soon as it came, it vanished. And even before he could analyze what might be running inside her mind, they heard the straw hat cook's worried shouts of Nami's name and curses that was directed to, they assumed the straw hat first mate.

"Nami-swaaan~ where are you?" Sanji's voice echoed sweetly, "You shitty –"

She immediately turned to Law in shock, "Do I look normal, Torao-kun?"

Law blinked for a second and examined her appearance from head to toe. Nami was still wearing the yukata that was forced onto her earlier, tinges of red bared over her cheeks and damn she looked so seducing with her pink lips slightly parted apart. He couldn't help but remember what she made him feel with that innocent-looking mouth of hers. Her cleavage peeking like it was inviting him didn't help either, it felt like torture thinking he wasn't able to even feel it against his palm.

And a forceful blow hit his head.

"Where the hell have your thoughts brought you, pervert Torao!"

Law really found it amusing how such a weak girl could ever deliver intensive and burning blows when she thought she was being mentally harassed.

As a large bump started to grow on his head, underneath his furry hat, he managed to keep a blank face. "Aside from the clothes, you look pretty normal. They won't suspect that you _raped_ me at all."

Fucking slip of tongue!

He had realized his mistake already too late as he felt a menacing aura coming out from Nami's body. He couldn't see her brown orbs now, it was overshadowed by her bangs. And so, he prepared himself for some more bumps in the head, broken neck and some scratches on his face.

Yes, he could easily run away from her wrath but he decided not to. He knew Nami was in agony and she was keeping it all to herself. So, just for the time being, he could let her vent out her frustrations on him.

As a form of apology or not?

Who cares?

"Woah! Nami, why are you beating Torao up?"

Law heard Luffy's voice.

"Because he's an idiot!" she yelled angrily as another fist landed over his head.

Law could feel his vein throb out of his cranium. He tried not to wince. The blows were indeed painful.

"Nami, don't kill Torao!" Luffy cried as he stretched his arms towards them and wrap the two in an excited embrace.

"O-oi! Mugiwara-ya!" he called out, now annoyed as he felt something soft pressing against his face which caused him difficulty in breathing.

"Luffy, you idiot!" Nami bawled, as the rubber man's arms tightened.

And Law realized his face was drowned on Nami's bouncy breast. He was not someone who gets flustered easily due to perverted thoughts, but how the hell would he be able to look at the straw hat navigator the same after the intimacy they just shared?

"What took you so long to go back to the ship? We were worried you ate all the meat yourselves." Luffy pouted and casted his body towards them, sitting on top of Nami's piles of gold, he let his tight grasp to the blushing duo loose that eventually freed them.

And it was Luffy's turn to be beaten up to Law's relief. The Heart captain composed himself once more as he watched Nami run around after her captain who was quick to shield himself. It didn't take long until the others arrived and joined the ruckus as well.

 _She'll get over this. She's a strong woman._

"Did something happen, Trafalgar-san?" Robin suddenly asked, her eyes directed at the seething Nami.

He found himself standing in between the straw hat archeologist and swordsman, both looking at the same direction he was gazing at. "You should probably ask her yourself, Nico-ya."

"That's a fairly hefty retort coming from you, Trafalgar. We protect everyone in this crew with our lives, we expect you to do the same. At least until this alliance is over." Zoro snarled dangerously.

His eyes narrowed as he contemplated on whatever consequences Breed's self-proclaimed revenge were to bring upon them. But he did not have the right to talk about anything. All he could say was he failed to protect her. By how? He would never say. If the straw hat crew were to learn about it in the future, it should be because Nami told them. Not him.

"So, that woman will definitely hide _it_ but I know you can find it, Trafalgar." Zoro followed up.

Law blinked, confused.

"Where did the witch hide the bottle of that 100 years old ultra-mighty-tasty booze this island keeps that she certainly intends to sell later?" He asked in all seriousness, earning him a sweat drop. "Don't fall for her trap and be an accomplice. Trust me, you'll regret it later."

Law's jaw dropped animatedly as he watched the swordsman walk away and hit the blond cook nonchalantly. He heard the raven-haired lady chuckle beside him. "For some reason, Trafalgar-san your reaction confirmed that something indeed happened between you and Nami. Something about her changed overnight, that's what I've noticed. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. But I hope you don't make her cry, _loverboy-kun_."

 _Loverboy-kun_?

He needed to get Kaido killed as soon as possible. If things were to progress slower than he anticipated, he will definitely want to kill himself instead. He was starting to lose his saneness just by being with the Straw hats.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The next few days, Law found Nami being extremely conscious of him. Of course, some of the sharp-minded crew had noticed how weird the two acted in the presence of each other but no one dared to ask them directly.

Ever since that day they only talked like the incident never transpired.

By the time they reached Dressrosa, Law decided to have Nami stay behind the ship because he believed it was the least dangerous position in his plan. Not that he thought it was safe either, they were at an enemy territory so every one of them was in danger.

So, when he called Nami and she did not pick up, it got him anxious. When Doflamingo caught up with him, he struggled to go back to the Sunny dragging Ceasar with him, wishing everyone in the ship were unscathed. He fought hard, even reckless just to redirect Doflamingo's attention to him rather than the ship where _she_ was boarded.

He could hear her call his name.

And that was enough.

He ordered her to head for Zou where his crew will definitely keep them safe. Keep _her_ safe.

Law was prepared the older shichibukai would betray him. And even if it cost him his life – this time for sure – he will be able to protect Nami. Seeing Sanji to the rescue was a relief but still stirred some foreign emotions within him. Whatever that was, he decided he didn't need to know.

At least for now.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

After the extreme events that occurred in Dressrosa, he couldn't shake the feeling of wishing to see the straw hat navigator soon. As they reached Zou, he badly wanted to find her especially when some strong minks were wearing the orange haired girl's clothes. It took every ounce of his self-control not to lose his composure and act weirdly.

So, God knows how happy he was when he caught sight of her.

Don't get him wrong, he missed his crew too. But all this time, when he wasn't worrying about Luffy acting so reckless and going against Doflamingo alone, he would find himself wondering if Nami and the others reached Zou safely.

Law felt his heart clenched as he watched Nami run to her captain's arms and even more when he saw her cry for the first time because they lost Sanji. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything. Realization hit him hard.

She was, after all, the Straw hat's navigator.

Not his.

He excused himself and went to find his crew. When he found them, Bepo lost himself expressing how his navigator missed him so much. It was funny how both navigators acted so similar. He couldn't help but smile to himself and ask Bepo, "Is that really how navigators think?"

The question earned him a curious look from his crew as they scolded Bepo into pestering the captain with his hugs and cuddles. As soon as they went back, he talked to Luffy about their plan in taking down Kaido.

The Straw hat captain also voiced out his intention of taking Sanji back from Big Mom – well, he was not really in the position to decide about that. They had pissed Kaido pretty badly when they destroyed the SMILE factory in Punk Hazard and now that the news of them beating up Doflamingo were known all over the world, Law was sure Kaido was already keen to kill them.

When Nekomamushi decided to throw a party, a dog mink approached and handed him a letter secretly.

* * *

 _Torao-kun,_

 _I need to talk to you about something._

 _Three o'clock of The Whale when you face North._

 _I need you alone._

 _-N_

* * *

Even with the vague clue, Law knew whose it from. He didn't know what to feel though. Should he feel excited that she finally wanted to talk to him? And to top that off, _alone_! But he knew better than to expect good things. The letter must mean bad news.

Three o'clock of the Whale.

It couldn't be.

"Captain, where are you off to?" Bepo asked as he saw the Heart captain stand.

"I trust you to entertain the Straw hats, Bepo."

Saluting firmly as he stood straight, Bepo shouted. "Aye, aye Captain!"

With that, Law trailed off going to the enormous tree in the middle of the Whale forest. If his memory served him right, there was a _mink-made_ hot spring at that part of the island. Three o'clock to four o'clock – he wasn't sure. But once he got there, it confirmed his initial suspicion.

It was indeed, the mink-made hot spring.

He shook off all perverted thoughts that came into mind as he went in to look for Nami. There wasn't anyone in sight – he must understand, the forest itself was considered a sacred place. Upon checking every corner of the small house located in front, he found himself standing by the spring. He could hear the splash of water at the corner stone.

Once again, the Heart captain took in the oddly quiet surrounding. Everything in his mind was telling him to abort but his susceptible, weak heart (not that he'd admit that to anyone) was clinging to the thought of Nami plunging into the warm water with him, naked and suggestive, drove him so wild.

"Stupid Torao,"

To his surprise, Nami was standing behind him. When he turned his heel to face her, she was half-smiling, her cheeks dusted pink hue. The straw hat navigator placed one finger to her lips gesturing him to keep silent as she grabbed his hand awkwardly. Law could only sigh. Why did she have to be always like this? It wasn't helping the current situation because now he was focused on how soft and warm her hand was – which was not really conducive to pretending he didn't feel anything special about her.

And yet again, Law found himself in a compromising position as the girl casually cuffed his hands with sea stone. He was utterly surprised to say anything. What is this girl planning?

"Sorry, Torao-kun." She whispered, "I need to keep you quiet, the others might find us soon. It took me a lot of time to get everyone busy." And Nami looked up at him meeting his narrowed eyes, she hesitated for a moment, gulping and digging up some confidence she brought her hand to his face, and he felt her thumb brushed against his eyebrow. She shoved his hat off.

For a moment, he was carried away. "What are you trying to do, Nami-ya?"

"You came, Torao-kun." She placed the hat over the elevated stone standing near them. "I was worried about you." She continued.

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was beginning to question the difference of reality and dreams by this time. "You need not to." He responded coldly, trying to stay steady as she bit her lower lip, uncertainty evident in her eyes. "What are you really playing, Nami-ya?"

"Tomorrow, we will be leaving for Big Mom's turf. I'm scared but I need to get Sanji back." Nami explained, he still didn't get it though.

"You are serious about going?" He inquired, raising a brow.

"Yes, he went with them because that Bege-guy is going to kill us if he goes back without Sanji and Ceasar in tow. I feel somewhat responsible." She said as she touched his hand again.

Law did not mind. Her plan got him worried but he would never tell her that. "Why are you telling me this?"

He noticed how her shoulder grew tense, her brown orbs avoiding his scrutinizing gaze. She breathed deeply, "I'm scared if something goes wrong, I…" she tried to find the words and he knew her face couldn't get any redder. "I trust Luffy would be able to get Sanji back but just like what you said back in Dressrosa, we would never know if anything goes wrong. Dealing with a shichibukai was already a pain in the ass, what more with a yonkou? So, I… uh, if ever anything happens to me, I wanted to see you before we go."

Nami lifted her head to look at him, sultry half lidded eyes directed straight to his. Did she even realize what she was doing to him? The sound of the water gushing from the fountain dulled in his head as he heard his own heart thrumming against his chest and felt Nami's light breath ghosting over his skin as she closed the distance in between them. "How do you want me to respond to that, Nami-ya?" he gasped. He could literally feel the steam coming out of his body and he couldn't keep the façade any longer.

The straw hat navigator paused, after a few seconds she graced her hand over his chest. By this time Law could literally feel he was running out of breath.

"Let's do it again, Torao-kun."

* * *

 **Review responses:**

Gralu4eva, thank you for the warm welcome! Worry not, I will work on the updates of my other fics. I just can't find the motivation right now because I'm so in love with Law and Nami. Gaah! And I'm really touched that you even read this despite not being a fan. Thanks a lot!

Sarge1130 thank you kabayan! I really appreciate your thoughts. Yes, yes! That one was set before Dressrosa, just after Punk Hazard. Hehe. The story will progress rapidly as the story goes. Hirap nila pagsamahin eh. Haha! Salamat ulit!

 **R &R onegaishimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Oh, hello! I have to warn you, this story is rated M for a reason. The reason is because I'm likely a pervert and I could never get enough of Law/Nami sexy time! Read at your own discretion. Alright! Hugs and kisses to those who reviewed, faved and followed. Thank you all!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything. All cheers to Oda-chi! You the best!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

To say he was unequivocally stunned was an understatement.

His brain, by now, had completely stopped processing whatever sense left in his system. Law could smell her subtle mikan scent. He could feel her breath brushing against his face as she tilted her head and lifted her heels to close the distance of her mouth with his.

 _This is absurd_.

"You owe me this much, at least." Nami breathed before her lips grazed upon his own.

The dawdling, simple kiss sparked a bewildering wildfire between them. Law was too carried away. He felt the straw hat navigator's hand crawl its way to the back of his head and her fingers twine tightly into his hair as she deepen the kiss.

And before he knew it, he was already pinning her against the wooden wall. Law wished it was strong enough to hold up, even with his hands restrained and body weakened, the overwhelming feeling had strangely provided him strength to keep this going. It wasn't long until he found his tongue teasing her throat, Law could hear her stifle a moan. And when he nibbled a spot just beneath her ear, she let out a loud groan and felt her nails dig into his scalp.

His reaction was instinctive, he knew she was enjoying the attention. The Heart captain pushed his body against her, causing Nami to cling on the nearby rock for support. He nudged her thighs apart with his leg and settled more fully against her. Law could feel the warmth down there and judging by Nami's reaction, he knew she could feel his budging manhood brushing against her bare skin. It was her fault she wore that lacy dress with only strings to hold it together.

The episodes of the night when she was under Breed's control flashed at the back of his mind.

" _She will never be the same again."_

Indeed, the event had definitely changed something in Nami. A door that she never dared to touch had been unlocked against her will and she knew she could never go back. It has been done. The concept had almost become a reality and the conclusion was inevitable.

And Law found himself on the receiving end – being the object of such strong desire.

He would not deny however, he had always imagined _this_ to happen again. Somehow, he knew that deep inside, there were also foreign emotions that surfaced from within him after the incident. Maybe even before, but he didn't have time to worry about it then.

Like a water barrage breaking, his senses came back to him in a flash as he felt Nami's hands creep inside his shirt. Though the very excited part of him didn't want to, he knew he had to do something to stop Nami from spoiling herself even more.

"What exactly are you trying to do, Nami-ya?" he hissed, feigning disappointment.

Nami's movement came to an abrupt halt as she looked up at him, muddled. "But, I thought–"

He backed away, avoiding her gaze, praying she wouldn't see through him. "You're taking this too far. Are you even prepared for the consequences?" he intended to say it indignantly but it came out too gently, it almost felt out of character.

There was a long moment of intense silence. Until he felt her move and trace her fingertips over his tattooed fingers, he was about to continue the argument when he heard a familiar clank. She unlocked the cuffs she forced him into earlier. When he turned to look at her, she had managed to draw out a frisky smile.

It made his heart throb.

And when he thought she could not make it more difficult than it already was, she surprised him as she pulled her bright orange hair away from her face and tied it into a messy bun. The moonlight illuminated her features, it was pulling him back to her.

"I knew you were always the calculating kind, Torao-kun. I'm just kidding!" She waved her hand dismissively, trying hard to sound convincing.

However, he did not miss the disappointment that flashed into her orbs for a split second.

He knew something was off.

"Are you feeling ill, Nami-ya?" He dared to inquire, he almost lost himself with her antics.

The orange-haired girl contemplated for a moment, "I'm fine," She retorted almost inaudibly as she played with the cuffs. "You go back, I'll stay here for a while."

She walked passed him towards the hot spring and his eyes never left her as she slowly stripped off her lacy dress, unraveling a _secret_ he should have never known.

 _She was not wearing any undergarments beneath._

How was he supposed to walk away seeing that?

The Heart captain had always been known to be one with extreme self-control. Girls, even the most beautiful ones, would never stir his interest. He was that kind of man.

But the straw hat navigator was different.

It all started in that auction house in Sabaody Archipelago. He questioned how such a weak-looking girl became a part of one notorious crew. When Law watched her fight, he could only see a girl swinging a stick around and casting some weird magic. She was _indeed_ weak. He could only laugh at how her innocent face makes out different reactions every so often in such a short period of time. Penguin and Shachi provided him with unnecessary information about her even though he never asked. The two were big fans of the lady, it seemed. But it never struck him that somehow, she was the first lady pirate (who was not related to Doflamingo in any way) that slightly tugged something within him.

Maybe it wasn't just Nami who changed.

Or maybe he just realized things that were best hidden in the darkest corner of his heart.

As he felt his will to resist Nami's temptation shatter, in a blink of an eye, he found himself in front of an astonished Nami. Funny how the navigator immediately covered her private parts with her arms as her blood rushed up to her face in panic.

"To–"

Even before she could speak, he silenced her with a kiss – a kiss so desperate, so passionate and so deep he was sure it would bruise their lips. The vigor of his assault forcing her to readjust her balance and she resolved to cling unto his neck for support. He linked his arm around her tiny waist, drawing her closer to him. Law knew Nami was all too confused at the sudden change of events. She was probably finding his behavior more disturbing than stimulating.

He pulled back panting, Nami following him, he whispered into her ear, "You have been pushing me to the edge, Nami-ya." He felt her shiver, a smirk curled up in the corner of his lips. Law was honored he could still affect her despite her boldness earlier. "I'm giving you a chance to escape now."

Nami pushed him lightly, just enough for their eyes to meet. The sight of her took his breath away. She was so flustered, longing brown orbs arousing him to no end, she bit her lower lip as she answered.

"You don't seem to understand, stupid Torao." She pounced onto him causing him to fall back first against the shallow waters of the hot spring. When he recovered from her surprise attack, he found himself drenched, with the straw hat navigator now hovering above him. "It was I, who gave you the chance to escape."

Law's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

 _He fell for her game of seduction._

He couldn't find the strength to think straight any longer. It was already too late to turn back.

He wanted her.

Now.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nami-ya?" he probed, a mocking smirk lining his lips.

The girl above her hesitated for a moment but nodded firmly. "This maybe the last."

"If we proceed any further, I am _certain_ this will not be the last." He emphasized, trying to make her realize the plausible consequence of their actions.

"Then, maybe until we part, _this_ can work out." She reasoned diffidently as she lowered her head on his neck, he couldn't see her face. "Something is very wrong with me, Torao-kun. I can't stop thinking about what happened, I get nightmares of how I violated you that night and it makes me want to hate myself that I wanted to do it again. I can't talk to anyone but you about _that_ , but it's awfully hard to open up."

Law didn't know how to take that. Is it a confession?

"It's not a confession, if that's what you're thinking." She growled defensively, as if she could read his mind. "It's purely physical."

The man let out a chuckle as he ignored the stinging feeling arising within him. In a swift motion, he grabbed Nami's waist and rolled over, flipping their positions, turning the situation into his favor. With the shocked navigator blinking under him, he scowled. "It's because I'm your first."

She looked like a goddess as the moonlight hit her features against the water. Law knew what was about to come. He wouldn't be able to stop himself this time. Nami gently tugged his wet shirt, wordlessly asking him to take it off. So he did, and Nami took notice of the stitches on his arm.

Her eyes softened at the sight as she traced her fingers ever so slightly on his new found scar. "Did you get this in Dressrosa?"

Law hummed and bent himself lower. He cupped both her breasts and pushed them together causing a delicious cleavage that he couldn't resist burying his nose in. He groaned as excitement and fulfillment filled his being. He had finally felt those bouncy chests that had been haunting him for days against his palm. He groaned as he felt Nami's fingers rake through his hair, he then filched at the cheek of her breast with his tongue as he move towards her nipple.

The straw hat navigator moaned and gasped as he played with the nub in his mouth, his tongue rolling around it before he suck it hard. He watched her reaction to his every move as he played with her sensitive skin. Her grips on his midnight blue hair tightened as he ran his teeth over her taunt flesh and soothe it instantly with his tongue.

His finger resting on one nipple coursed down to her stomach and in between her legs. He felt Nami tense. He remembered this would be her first time to be fondled and pleasured. The last time something happened between them, it was the navigator who was in control. This time, however, it would be him.

Law let go of her nipple and lifted his head to burn Nami with the deepest kiss he could pull off. He burrowed his tongue inside her mouth pushing it fiercely as she reciprocated in shame of her lack of skills. Once he released the lip lock, he scrutinized the lady under him. She was in awe, he could tell. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as he kissed her jaw in chaste, down to her neck, nibbling and sucking it down to her breast again. Law heard her mutter something incomprehensible, taking it as what he was doing was stimulating.

The gentle splash of water in the corner was dulled by Nami's intense moans as he eased in between her legs. He felt her stiffen when the warmth of his mouth closed in on her folds.

"W-what are you doing, Torao-kun?" She panicked as she tried to push herself up, but Law was quick to push her back down with one hand.

"Just relax, Nami-ya." He purred as he stretched one hand to fondle over her breast and the other he would use to pleasure her even more.

He slid one finger in, and then another one as he pumped it in and out of her tight hole. Simultaneously, his tongue played suck and twirl with it. The navigator was now panting excessively, her hands covering her mouth to stifle her scream. As his tongue dipped in and swiped up her center with just enough pressure to cause her knees to wobble, a loud groan tore from Nami's throat. He kept a tight but mild grip on her thigh as he continuously teased her.

"Law,"

It was the first time he heard her call him by his first name. And it certainly stimulated more desire to devour her. He slid himself off his pants in a swift motion and found himself hovering above her again. He observed how the droplets of mixed water and sweat trickle on her forehead, her face glowing so red and her eyes half closed, her breasts bounced in rhythm to her breaths.

He was so blessed to see this side of Nami – a reaction he would sculpt forever inside his head. "I'm going in, Nami-ya."

She just had to say _no_. All it takes is one _no_.

"Please," she droned, pink lips parted slightly and he felt the need to claim her mouth once more as he directed his stick to her wet folds. She stretched slightly to accommodate him, her back arched until he met her hips. Upon contact, she let out a tender moan.

"I'll be gentle, Nami-ya." the Heart captain whispered against her lips as he slowly began rocking.

She was so tight, he knew there was no way he was going to last. His hand gripped tightly at her hips, thrust after thrust, speed varying every second. Nami's groans flooded his ears, his mind starting to blur as he felt her nails digging into his back. He would deal with the scratch marks later, he mentally noted to himself.

"I… I feel funny, Law." She grunted in between her teeth as she clung tightly onto his neck.

A smirk curled up on his lips. She was coming. And so was he. His thrusts sped up as she cries out his name in such erotic manner that if someone hears them at the moment, they would seriously be aroused too.

"Nami," he grunted as both of them howled in unison. Law's head fell to her shoulder as he spiraled downward. Despite the warm and calm water resting in between their bodies, he could still smell her fresh mikan scent, he could feel her catching her breath as her hand rested on top of his back, nails still squeezing his flesh up.

He figured, Nami must be unaware of her sadistic side.

"That was," she started, her voice low and breathy, "A totally different experience from last time, Torao-kun."

He frowned upon hearing how she addressed him _again_. "After shamelessly calling me by my first name, you'd resort back to that stupid nickname."

Law felt her pull her arms off him, when he lifted himself up to see what she was up to, he found her covering her face with her hands. "It was amazing, _Law_." The navigator burbled, ashamed.

He laughed heartily and Nami didn't want to miss this, so she peeked in between her fingers. "It never strike me that you are the shy type, Nami-ya."

Law could see her ears steam in embarrassment.

But even before they could continue the conversation, they heard some bustling noises from inside of the wooden inn. The two looked at each other for a moment as they strained their ears.

"Zoro, why do you keep on wandering around?" They heard Chopper shouted. "You know you're not good with directions!"

"Shut up, Chopper!" That was Zoro's voice.

"Since we're here, let's go soak in the hot spring, Robin-chan." And that was Momonosuke.

Law scowled at Nami, "How did you keep them busy, anyway?"

Nami bit her lower lip, "I brought the others to the Whale's tail. But isn't Zoro supposed to be at the banquet?"

Law could understand the navigator's uneasiness. They were making a lot of noises just a few minutes ago and the straw hat first mate was in all actuality, a sharp one. Not that he cared though. The Heart captain wasn't hiding anything – he just knew something her crew didn't. And he believed it was still up to Nami if she chooses to let the other straw hats know.

The Heart captain grabbed her by the hips earning him a low squeak. "He was, I don't really give a damn. They're your crew mates so, your call, Nami-ya?"

"HOT SPRING!" They heard a distinctive shout from the other side of the hot spring. The voice belonged to only one person.

"Oi, Luffy! Wait up!" They assumed Ussop was trailing the straw hat captain behind.

She looked at Law in horror, "No, they don't need to know."

Law nodded in understanding. "Room," A big blue sphere appeared around them as they bolted away naked, leaving large boulders in their places instead and forgetting the sea stone cuff she used on him earlier.

"Eh, Torao's bubble?" Luffy blinked curiously as he landed on his feet just enough before Law's room disappear but immediately shrugged it off when he saw his crew stepping out of the house. "Oi, everyone!" he waved happily. Realizing he was missing one member aside from Sanji, he immediately looked around. "Where's Nami?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed at the sea stone cuffs sitting near the three boulders which were suspiciously placed at the shallow side of the waters.

"She took her rest already, Luffy. She has to get ready for your departure tomorrow." Robin interjected as she winked at Zoro.

"Oh! As expected of Nami," And off Luffy went, jumping at the hot springs without even bothering to shower or to take his clothes off.

"This side is for the ladies, Luffy!" yelled Ussop and Carrot in unison.

"It doesn't matter!" Luffy reasoned as he stomp and jump around the shallow waters.

And the normal ruckus ensued.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, hiding inside a cave, there Nami and Law had engaged their selves in yet another steamy session.

"We'll just dry our clothes."

"I can do that," Nami gasped hotly under his chaste kisses.

"Then, will you?" Law grunted as his fingers traced her stomach down to her inner legs.

"Not a chance."

"Glad we're on the same page, Nami-ya."

A petty reason, he knew. But as he predicted, from this day on – _this_ will definitely keep on happening.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** And this is where the hard part comes. =_= R&R. Would love to hear your thoughts!

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest** , is that you Silvia? I'm guessing you're the Italian that reviewed on the other story because of the 3. Teehee! Anyway, thank you. They're my favorite couple too! Can't get enough of them really!

 **Apple21** , nice to meet you din Apple! Yay! In love din ako sa kanila, I know how you feel. Thank you~ ang dami nating Filipino hehe.

 **Chickawowow** , there you go. Thanks!

 **Emma3mikan** , I knoooow! Isn't she?

 **Guest** , it was once a dream of mine to be a witch. Lol!

 **IloveCelestialIce** , ihhh! Nahiya ako bigla Angeeeel~ I miss you! Update update din kasi. Haha! I am looking forward to your comeback din (hopefully with a LawNa fic). They need more looooove! Nahiya ako bigla sa kababuyan ko hahaha! Anyway, fb fb nalang tayey. *giggles* Namiss kita!

 **Sarge1130** ,That's so true, Sargieee! Hihi, the so-called revenge will be better explained in the later chapters. Hehe! I'll let you have a peek of Breed's initial plan bits by bits. *evil grin* kaso don't expect too much ha. Hiya ako bigla!

 **Chococatmarsh** , Thank you very much marshy! Tingnan mo lima tayong Filipino dito. Hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** An update! I was supposed to update this when the manga reaches the Wano Arc! But I decided otherwise. I hope you all have a happy Christmas and prosperous New Year! I don't blame you if you have lost interest because I don't update as much. But I'm hoping my favorite authors do update their fics please! Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! Enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

" _Torao-kun!" Nami cried as her grip on her clima-tact tightened, eyes squinting as she tried to catch a glimpse of the culprit who knocked her company out._

" _The weakest of the Straw Hat Pirates, Cat Thief Nami." A voice mocked, she instinctively whipped her head, only to be caught by a green jelly-like collar on her neck. She growled, anger flaring inside her chest._

" _Damn you," she charged when a figure emerged from the dark, inching his way towards Law._

" _Stay," the guy commanded confidently._

 _To Nami's surprise, her body stopped moving. It was then she realized, she was in deep trouble._

" _Drop it," he followed._

 _And Nami really did drop her clima-tact in an instant._

" _What do you want with me?" The navigator's voice croaked, she was beginning to feel restless._

" _You see, I didn't expect you would really take my bait. Your captain and his friend right here," the man kicked Law's limp body vehemently. She could have sworn she saw how his expression changed from being composed to livid._

"– _don't hurt him!" She thundered, trying her hardest to move and reach out._

 _The man clicked his tongue and ignored her, "They ruined my dreams, they destroyed my life! I don't want anything from you to be honest, I want something from them. I want to crush their dreams as they did to mine!"_

" _You will never be able to do that!" Nami asserted in full conviction. If there's anyone who knew her captain best, it was her. It will take more than death to wreck her captain's dream. She wasn't sure about Law though, but she believed he was a level-headed man yet as stubborn as Luffy._

" _Humans! You believe in them that much?" He grumbled as he adjusted the rim of his hat, teeth grinding in annoyance._

 _She breathed heavily as recognition dawned upon her._

 _Broad shoulders, square jaws, large ears and purple eyes, his coat tattered and some teeth missing – she saw him four nights ago, kidnapping Ceasar from the Sunny. The guy Luffy, Law and Chopper went to beat up. There was no mistaking it._

" _Aren't you a naughty girl?" Breed purred sending shivers to Nami's spine. "You see, when I first saw you, I knew instantly you are a maiden. Not pure, but untouched."_

 _The regular sized man dragged Law by his feet, securing the Hearts captain with sea stone cuffs as restraints and tying it up on the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room._

 _Nami's heart pounded hard, if something happens to Law it would be her fault. This was her crazy idea. She would never forgive herself. "What are you going to do to him?"_

" _Rather, Cat Thief, you should ask yourself, what are you to do?"_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Trafalgar Law had never been _this_ distracted.

It had been days since they arrived in the Wano Country but there were no signs of Luffy and the others being successful at retrieving Sanji. Most times, he would find himself following Zoro around which the latter found rather annoying.

"You've been tailing _us_ for some time now, Trafalgar. What the hell do you want?" Zoro asked him one night as the straw hat first mate walk around an unexplored forest by their team.

Stepping out of the tree he used as his hiding place, he deadpanned, "You have poor sense of direction and you strayed out of the path." It was not an answer to his question. Although it was the truth, everyone knows the idiot swordsman has a poor sense of direction and he really did stray out from their path, he would never tell him _what_ he needed though.

Law wanted to know if he possessed even a bit of Nami's vivre card.

When Zoro looked back, he was surprised the team was really missing behind him. "It wasn't me who was lost, it was them." He growled in denial.

The Hearts captain waved his hand in dismissal, a mocking smirk curled up in the corner of his lips, "That's weird."

The straw hat first mate stretched his arms casually as he sat down, their eyes met for a second. "What do you really want from me?"

Law's smirk widened, "Nothing in particular." He lied.

"Did you really think I was stupid?" Zoro sneered, this time it was his turn to taunt him. "Why don't you just ask me directly what you wanted to know?"

Law knew Zoro was smart enough to figure him out. In fact, after that night in the hot springs, the swordsman never left Nami alone with him. "You think I need something from you?" he raised a brow and tilted his head slightly.

"You wouldn't follow me around if you don't." The moss head shrugged indifferently. "You've been doing it for days, shithead."

The Heart Pirates captain resisted the urge to laugh. Nami casted a grating spell on him, that was for sure, and it was driving him mad. He should focus on more important things such as his plan to take down Kaido and trivial matters like women should not be one of them.

Unfortunately though, that woman is the straw hat navigator.

"What do you think that is?" he tried to sound unconcerned.

"Something to do with the witch, perhaps?" Zoro smiled knowingly, eyes narrowing at him.

 _Bingo_!

"Witch?" he tested, playing innocent when in all actuality, Law knew who that _witch_ was.

"Don't take me for a fool, Trafalgar," Zoro simpered, amused at how the allied captain was playing his game. "You're acting like a lovesick puppy."

Was he?

Law didn't bother to hide his faltering smirk, obviously affected by the straw hat swordsman's choice of words. "It's been that bad?"

"Not as bad as the shitty cook," Zoro whistled as he pushed himself up and stood his stance, sheathing his swords as a wicked grin crept at the corners of his mouth, "Want to go at it, shithead?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then, you're not worth _her_ time."

It was a shrewd challenge. A challenge he need not to answer with words but with his nodachi. The captain knew Zoro won't hand her over that easy. It wasn't like he intends to steal her, though. He considered his feelings for the navigator insignificant, but certainly not the girl concerned. And being the man that he was, he would not turn him down.

The straw hat swordsman charged at him, his kikoku an imposing sight as the moonlight glinted off of the massive blade. Law shifted into a defensive stance, focusing on the man and his three unsheathed swords in front of him. His blades met his with a shower of sparks and vibrations that shook his arms, Zoro's strength and speed were incomparable to all the swordsmen he had fought with until now.

Expertly twisting his wrists, he managed to land a strike on the straw hat swordsman's forearm and so did Zoro. The moss head had inflicted a few cuts on his shoulder.

"You should use your ability. Do not underestimate me, Trafalgar." The swordsman hissed in dander.

Law was not underestimating him the slightest. Zoro was a deserving opponent, an honorable one. "I reserve my stamina for the finale." He retorted inconspicuously.

Yet again, their swords clashed swiftly in the air, their orbs meeting each other's gazes sharply, unmindful of the humungous trees falling around them. For some time, both kept blocking, charging, striking and flipping like they were too eager to kill each other. Law could feel his durability waver but strangely enough, he could feel a boost of strength when he thought of the _reason_ why he was being challenged.

The intense exchange of blows continued for over an hour until Law was forced to use his ability.

"Room,"

As the blue sphere enveloped them, Zoro charged quickly. He knew the fight was about to end and he had to thrust a gigantic blow to the Hearts captain.

"Mes,"

With Zoro's ungodly speed, in a matter of seconds, he was able to inflict a big strike over Law's chest. The swordsman's beating heart however was unintentionally squeezed in the captain's hand causing him to land in all fours.

Rather than cringing at the pain of being cut in his own room, which by the way, he never knew was possible, a resounding laughter filled the forest.

"You impressed me, Zoro-ya." Law laughed heartily. It was a genuine comment. Zoro really did impress him. Never in his life had he experienced someone inflicting damage to him when inside his room.

Zoro coughed as he panted heavily, following a chortle. "So did you."

An intense silence lurked in between them. Law returned Zoro's heart as both collapsed in exhaustion, both eyes directed to the gloomy sky.

"Are you serious about her?" The moss head started, sincerity dripping through his words.

"I still can't tell for now." The allied captain replied in all honesty. He knew that was not the answer the straw hat swordsman wanted to hear but he would only tell them the truth. He was not fond of telling lies. The real question should be _'Is Nami serious about what she was doing?_ ' All he knew was he desperately crave for Nami's presence and he badly hope it was just sheer _lust_ that he had found himself grown too attached to the young lady, but unfortunately, he had already realized it wasn't just that. Don't expect him to give her an idea about this though.

But he plans not to jeopardize any of their dreams. For that, he was certain, was what Breed meant by his self-proclaimed revenge against him and Straw Hat Luffy. Though, funny how he finds it the best revenge, he was still wary. The guy had a backbone definitely, a big shot to support him. Breed wouldn't be able to recover that quickly with the injuries Luffy had inflicted on him, but he still did in such a short span of time. Someone should still be after them.

"I can't blame you. She's a witch." Zoro chuckled but Law did not miss the hint of melancholy in his tone.

Law heaved a sigh, "But I can definitely confirm that she is unexpectedly a distraction to me at the present."

"It's what she does best." The straw hat swordsman frowned, orbs reflecting fascination to the gray clouds above them.

The Hearts captain observed the straw hat first mate for a second. Calculating, analyzing and assessing his facial expressions.

And everything clicked into place with stomach-turning clarity.

The straw hat swordsman was in love with their navigator.

Zoro might not seem to realize it yet but Law knew the fondness in his eyes says it all. This kind of relationship with Nami, the Hearts captain could not even label it, was ominous. If she had managed to capture this sturdy man's heart, how many more would she be able to? His brain kept on nagging him he had to immediately draw a line at whatever relationship they were building but his heart wouldn't allow it.

To be honest, the captain was still confused with his feelings. He could not even admit to himself that he likes Nami.

" _It was purely physical, Torao._ "

He recalled Nami's words. It was. He knew. And yet he was amazingly stubborn to think – or maybe cling into those tiny bits of hope that it could be more than _that_.

He was beginning to look pathetic, really.

"Captain!" Bepo's voice echoed from somewhere, interrupting his train of thoughts in an instant.

Law pushed himself up, dusting the tads of dirt off his pants. He turned to look at the running bear, his paws waving above his head in hysterics.

"Did something happen?" Law probed as the bear managed to close the distance between them.

Bepo gasped for air, "We were finally able to get a hold of the Strawhat's ship, Captain!" He enlightened excitedly, still panting.

Both men's ears perked up, all attention now focused to the Heart Pirates navigator.

"The operation: Retrieve Blackleg-san was a success so Straw hat wanted you to prepare a banquet full of meat upon their arrival. Nami-san said it will take them two days at most to get here and the party is not particularly necessary but if you _absolutely_ insist on giving in to Straw hat's unreasonable request, then who is she to object? But make sure it is safe." Bepo mimicked Nami's tone animatedly.

A familiar smirk curled up on his lips, perceiving the hidden implication on Nami's weird message. She wanted him to throw a party to keep the others distracted, didn't she?

Zoro was right.

Nami is indeed a witch.

"You owe me the most delicious booze this country has to offer, Trafalgar." Zoro exclaimed as he walk past him, supposing to go back to their team mates.

Question marks animatedly appeared above Bepo's head as he took notice of the two's injuries. "Did you encounter some enemies, Captain? Both of you looked beat."

Law let out a chuckle as he pointed a tattooed finger towards the straw hat swordsman, "Guide him back to the camp, Bepo. His sense of direction is awful."

"Aye, aye!" the bear saluted.

"I can hear you, bastard!" Zoro was quick to shout in wrath.

In the end, Law wasn't able to get what he really wanted from the straw hat swordsman. He'll make sure to ask _her_ himself next time though.


End file.
